deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Season 3 Opener: Volkssturm vs Home Guard
Okay, this is a battle featuring two of World War II's militia units. The Home Guard- Great Britain's last line of defence; ready to fight off a potential Nazi invasion. VS The Volkssturm- Nazi Germany's last ditch combat unit; that clashed with the Soviet Red Army at Seelow Heights WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Home Guard The Home Guard, or Local Defence Volunteers, were a militia unit in the Second World War. It was a secondary defense force and numbered 1.5 million males who were not part of the war effort. They defended Great Britain's coasts in case of a potential German invasion. The group disbanded in 1945. The Home Guard had many improvised weapons on them. Weapons: Home Guard defend British territory with: |-| Long Range= M1917 Enfield *Range: 549 meters *Round: .30-06 Springfield *Magazine: 6 round internal box magazine *Bolt Action *US Model of the Lee-Enfield SMLE *Range: 500 meters *Round .303 Enfield *Magazine: 10 round internal box *Bolt Action |-| Mid Range= M1928 Thompson *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Round: .45 ACP *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Close Range= Webley Mk VI *Range: 45 meters *Round: .455 Webley *Magazine: 6 round cylinder |-| Special= Molotov Cocktail *Weight: 2 LB *Effective throwing distance: 10 meters *Material: Glass Bottle, Alcohol/Petrol Volkssturm The Volkssturm or "People's Militia" was a last ditch defensive army founded by the Nazi Party in the final months of World War II. It was the German equivalent of the Home Guard and were given very brief training. The Volkssturm was made up of males of the ages of 13-60. Weapons: The Volkssturm retaliate with: |-| Long Range= Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 *Range: 300 meters *Round: 7.92x33mm Kurz *Magazine: 30 round box *Semi Automatic *Civilian model of the StG 44 Karabiner 98k *Range: 500 meters *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Magazine: 5 round internal box magazine *Bolt Action |-| Mid Range= MP 3008 *Range: 100 meters *Rate of Fire: 450 rounds/minute *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 32 round box |-| Close Range= Walther P38 *Range: 50 meters *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Special= Einstossflammenwerfer 46 *Weight: 10 LB *Range: 20 meters *Fuel: Gasoline *One Shot Weapons Evaluation Long Range: Home Guard. While the VSG and Kar98k are definitely effective rifles, the M1917 and SMLE are more reliable and can have a larger magazine capacity. Mid Range: Home Guard. The Thompson M1928 may have the shorter range, but its better reliability, faster rate of fire and larger round give it the edge. Close Range: Volkssturm. The Walther P38 is a semi automatic pistol. The Webley VI is a revolver. Semi automatics usually beat revolvers 99% of the time. Special: Even. The Einstossflammenwerfer may have a longer range, but it is only a single shot weapon. The Molotov Cocktail has less range but you can carry more of them. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Volkssturm: Home Guard: Rhineland, Germany, 1945 Five Home Guard soldiers are scouting out a small German town. Two of them have SMLE rifles and another carries his M1917 Enfield rifle. The other subordinate has a Thompson M1928 while their commander has his Webley Mk VI from WW1 in his hand. Inside a darkened house, a group of Volkssturm are preparing to counterattack against the Allied forces. By the light of a flickering candle, one of the Volkssturm loads his Kar98k, while another two members load their Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 semi-auto rifles. The remaining subordinate looks in disgust at the shoddy design of his MP-3008 submachine gun, as his commander sits back, Walther P38 in hand, watching through the gap in the curtains for any danger. As the Home Guard advanced past the house the Volkssturm were in, a shot from a VSG 1-5 caught a British soldier in the chest. The Home Guard return fire with their rifles and Tommy Gun, killing one of the younger fanatical Germans. "Für das Deustcher Vaterland!" (For the German Fatherland!) one of the Volkssturm yelled out, before a shot to the head from a SMLE cut him short. As the remaining Germans retreated out of the back door, a Molotov Cocktail flew through the window and ignited the room. A burst of fire from a MP-3008 wounded a British soldier which was followed by a shot from a Kar98k, that caught the wounded soldier in the throat. A shot from the Webley hit the German Submachine Gunner in the chest, mortally wounding him. As the German submachine gunner went to grab hold of his SMG, a shot from the M1917 Enfield cut his life short. A shot from the Kar98k quickly wounds a British soldier, followed closely by a shot from the Walther P38. The remaining rifleman on the Home Guard's side sights and fires at the Volkssturm rifleman, puncturing a lung. The Volkssturm leader fires two shots at the Brits, just as a burst from the Tommy Gun kills the fatally wounded German. The Volkssturm leader runs back inside the house and grabs the Einstossflammenwerfer 46. As a Home Guard trooper turned the corner, a half second burst of flame spurted towards him. As the British Home Guard officer entered the house, a single shot from the P38 caught him in his left eye. The Volkssturm officer raised his pistol in the air and yelled "Deutschland!" in victory. Notes Battle will be 5 vs 5 and set in an urban environment. Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 27th of January. Category:Blog posts